She Should Be Sleeping
by NumberOneAnon
Summary: The Bold Type - Short one-shot Based off the sneak peak for 1x08. Kadena


"She Should Be Sleeping"

A/N: My first story ever. I am obsessed with The Bold Type, especially Kadena. Most fics I've read are Kat-centric and I really wanted to show something more focused on Adena. This is based off the phone call-sneak peak, I don't have cable so I won't be able to watch the new episode until tomorrow on Hulu but this is about what I want to see happen. Totally not touching the "they won't let me in the country" thing tho. Also, please feel free to comment but try not to be rude. Nobody has proof read this either, sorry :)

She should be sleeping but she just can't get her mind to turn off. This was not the first night that she was kept awake by thoughts of Kat, but those have always been enjoyable. Not so tonight. Kat is on her date right at this very moment and Adena can't stop thinking about it, can't stop wondering how it might be going. Kat never answered her question, "Boy or girl?" Adena, unsure of why, is hoping that it's a man. For some reason, picturing Kat on a date with another woman makes her feel slightly nauseous.

She should be sleeping but now she's thinking of texting Kat. Who is on a date. In another country. So, of course, she can't _actually_ text Kat. Right? Right. They're trying to be friends and friends don't purposely interrupt a date for no reason. Adena does have a reason but not one that Kat would understand, not yet. They've kept in touch over the last few weeks, texting and even talking on the phone. But the one thing they haven't discussed was the one thing that Adena wants to talk about most. The reason she came to Paris in the first place.

Adena came to Paris with one goal: to reconcile with Coco. It didn't take long, though, to see that it was never going to happen. Coco had said she wanted to try again but it was clear that she was not over the initial break. She had become overbearing and slightly possessive in a way that Adena hadn't known before. She almost felt like she was on probation, always having to check in and rarely getting a night to herself. Adena refused to live like that. It didn't even feel like Coco wanted to try, it felt like she was just punishing Adena. And one night, after Coco accused her of still pining over Kat, Adena ended it. She wasn't going to live under Coco's constant scrutiny. And maybe….she wasn't wrong.

That was a couple weeks ago and Adena has yet to tell Kat. They talk about almost everything, but never has Kat asked about her relationship and Adena had felt too guilty to bring it up. Adena ran to Paris after Kat had rejected her. Yes, Kat had come at the last minute to try to salvage what they had begun, but Adena was hurt and she wanted to run to a safe place. Now that she's single, she really wants to tell Kat, but they've been having such a good time with what they're doing now. It's light and casual and fun and Adena is afraid to ruin that. She doesn't want to scare Kat off again.

She is planning her return to the U.S. in a few weeks and she wants to tell Kat in person. Wants to see her face and see her genuine reaction. But now… Kat is on a date. Right this minute, Adena is tossing and turning because the woman she has feelings for is on a date with someone else. And if she had maybe just told Kat about her new situation, she wouldn't be on that date. Before, she was worried that she had moved too quickly and ran Kat off. But now? What if this time she move too slow? What if she missed her moment? What if…

She should be sleeping but now her phone is chiming. It's a text. From Kat.

 **I know you're sleeping but I wanted to tell you something**.

Adena read the one sentence text and held her breath as she waited for Kat to finish her thought.

 **This date sucked :p I'll tell you all about it tomorrow but I will give you a little gift right now: he lives with his mother. Sweet dreams 3**

She should be sleeping but she just can't stop smiling. Maybe she hasn't missed her chance after all.


End file.
